The Kai
The Kai is a major European deity, a founding member of the Prota Gennethei. His aspects are variable and diverse, but include horses, the earth, space, and several other things. His fellow brothers who founded the pantheon with him were Orubashi and Thekasios. Appearance Category:DeitiesCategory:ProtaKai has appeared in numerous physical forms since his arrival to the mortal plane including 8 distinct horses, An anthropomorphic female lion, a white haired human man, and most commonly a mighty white centaur. History Turn 1 urufumarukai joins, playing The Kai. He appears to a daughter of a city, giving her visions of a meteor crashing into the city. In the vision, women who touch the meteor become impregnated, and the children born grow to adults in a span of 3 days they are all 9 ft tall with straight white hair and white eyes. Turn 2 The daughter, Picidice, tells her father ,Nestor, King of Pylos about the Kai. Pylos had been attacked by the Spartans, and its people were desperate, so they immidiately took to praying and offering sacrifices to the Kai. A massive white horse is seen charging to the ground, and when it lands it leaves the white meteor. The horse then reappears to Picidice and offers her a ride to the object. Turn 3 The women of Pylos touch the meteor in hopes of gaining children, and the people pray for aid in revenge against Sparta. The city of Pylos is consecrated to the Kai. and with the full support of the fledgeling god they conspire to take revenge on the Spartans. Picidice of Pylos becomes the first Oracle of the Kai and the official head of the faith. Sparta is ominously visited by massive horse shaped clouds and a black mare in the shadows of its town square. Turn 4 As the Spartan army mobilizes toward Pylos they are haunted by the shadow horse, visions of the city state burning fill the dreams of the soldiers. In Pylos Picidice takes control of the cities armed forces after receiving visions of the oncoming attack. Turn 5 The general leading the Spartan army brands Kai as the Demon of the West and the citizens of Pylos heretics to the old gods, the spartan forces continue their march toward the birthplace of Kai. The Kai speaking through an entranced Picidice addresses his people telling them they have nothing to fear, the demigods born to the women of Pylos are organized into the White legion. Lightning strikes the men as they exit the city, charring their armor black yet leaving them unscathed. The people of Pylos come face to face with their lord for the first time, in the form of a huge black flaming horse. Turn 6 Lead on by the Scorched Beast the people of Pylos march towards the Spartans, eager for revenge for what Sparta did to them. They say that revenge burned so hard in their eyes that fire seemed to jump from their breaths and they spoke like a thousand roaring lions. Across the night in the Spartan camp the horses panic and scream, suddenly they spontaneously combust and run around the camp. Sheer chaos grips the camp as the white legion draws closer. The stallion of the sun marches on. Turn 7 On temporary hiatus Turn 8 Accounts of the battle tell of a simple bloody melee, no tactics, just a blood bath. The slaughter still stains the fields and will always stain the fields outside of Pylos, they say that at night you can hear the souls of the dead eternally chanting the name of The Kai; The Great Stallion of the Sun. Envoys from Menessa and Tegea arrive giving thanks to the peoples of Pylos for defeating the Spartans. A massive marble statue of a house is commissioned on the blood stained battlefield. Atop the head of the beat will sit the white meteor an eternal testiment to the power of the Kai. The emissaries from the two city states are encouraged to embrace the Kai, for he is the one that truly saved the people from oppression. When the ambassadors return to their respective homes they are accompanied by a band of warrior priestesses to set up new temples across the lands. Back in Pylos rumors of hippocampus off of the shores are beginning to circulate. Turn 9 The worship of Kai quickly spreads to the other two cities as numerous temples are erected on the highest mountains in the region. A great marble statue of a stallion now stands on the plain of Pylos where the battle took place and as belief in Kai grows more of his servants are found across the whole of Greece, Pegasi dominate the skies and Hippocampids the seas. They say that the Kai controls the thunder and lightning as he crosses the heavens as a great stallion. Kai's Priestesses begin traveling around the region attempting to spread the faith to the entire Peloponnese, several are even sent into Sparta bearing gifts. Sailors chase hipocampids up along the eastern coast of Greece as far as Ithaca before catching one and finally docking in the city-state. Picidice the Oracle of Kai summons the entire town of Pylos to the Marble statue on the bloodfield and sits them all down to pray to the horse of the sky a flock of white pegasids land incircle the stone horse, and from the shadows a lone black mare makes it's way to the Oracle. She reaches out to touch it upon completion of the prayer and a beam of light strikes he from above, but to the shock of the crowd she hasn't died she stands, eyes glowing a radiant white, and speaks in a elderly mans voice " Your god has given you hope, has given you power, has given you love and you have returned it! Your god is pleased! Spread his love to the world and upon death utter his name and you shall be rewarded, you with will join with him and be reborn in his image." she paused briefly and as her eyes lose the white glow she mounts the black mare and rides back into the city. Leading a parade in the honor of the horse lord Turn 10 The priestesses who are sent to Sparta are raped and killed, the gifts are burnt. Whispers are abound of a new God who walks the Earth, Thumos. Upon word of the murder of the priestesses sent to Sparta, the oracle arranges for a meeting between herself and the leaders within Kai's domain this would become the first senate within the nation of Kai. her intent is to unite the followers of Kai into one glorious army that shall wipe Thumos and Sparta from this world. the meeting is to be held within the temples of the blood field. The people of Ithaca marvel at the wonderous creatures now frollicking in their harbour and ask the sailors where it came from. sailors begin to spread the words of the Kai to the Islanders, imploring them to establish temples in the regions and to house allow their women to join the order of Kai, mean while a small group of sailors pushes on through the strait toward Skion, and priestesses from the south begin heading toward the north east of the Peloponnese. The worshippers of Kai now place a lock of horse tail hair around their neck when they are dying and whisper the name of the Kai. Turn 11 Thumous and his Spartans begin their bloody vengeance upon the worshippers of Kai, slaughtering all they can find. After learning from their previous mistakes in meeting a God in open battle the Spartans engage in hit-and-run warfare to lethal effect, operating in small elite cells which can easily trump local village guards before butchering and raping the inhabitants. Each minor victory they make is dedicated to their bloody God of Wrath, Thumos feeds off of the blood of the slain. Confilcts across all of Greece begin to shake the Nation of Kai. The Western islanders are converting readily to the worship of The Kai, In Ithaca lightning bolts rips through the mountains and carve an elaborate system of caves, the locals begin to use them as temples. An elderly Craftsman in the city of Pylos stirs in his sleep, he grasps the lock of horse hair in the pendant around his neck. Eustathios of Pylos is chosen to become the holy craftsman of the Kai and constructs an elaborate network of towers and warning beacons, the most notable being the Tower of the White riders, an newly formed group of soldiers specializing in pegasid combat. The Oracle standing on the great bloodfield in the shadow of the massive marble horse and the foreign senator commands every member of one of Kai's most devoted battalions to commit suicide in front of their lord, claiming that they will be reborn in the Image of the Kai. Better and stranger than they could ever imagine and part of the divine consciousness that is the Kai. To the shock of the foreign dignitaries each of the warriors draws their blade and slices their throat. It is silent as the grass of the blood field turns a deeper shade of red, it is silent as the last man falls. A blinding light envelopes the corpses and the spilt blood begins to slither into solid forms, great and powerful centaurs with the faces of white stallions rose from the dead bodies and resumed rank in front of the oracle ready for further orders. Unknown to anyone other than the White lord himself the creation of these beasts was only possible thanks to a secret pact with Dakephous lord of death in exchange for the souls of the Spartan army. Turn 12 The new army of the Kai and of unified Greece marches toward Sparta as the reapers of Dakephous descend upon the city. A colossal black pyramid erupts through the earth in the center of Sparta to catch the souls killed by the Kai's army. The harbingers of death shake the Spartans to their core and the city is hastily surrendered to the Kai. No man dies this day and Dakephous leaves the city and the Great Pyramid. As time moves on the story of Dakephous is lost to us and the creation of the Pyramid is seen as another wonder of the Kai. Spartans are rapidly converted to the worship of Kai, vast temple complexes are built in and around the spartan pyramid quickly becoming home to a spartan sect of priestess, and centaurs to enforce Kai's rule. all references to Thumos are destroyed and his few remaining devout are sacrificed at the great alter of the pyramid. The mass of Kai's army stationed in and around Sparta allow for the exodus of Dakepous followers but will not allow for the dismantling of the monolith, and shortly after they left the city a massive bolt of lightning explodes the cap of the pyramid, temple builders in the area replace the damaged pyramid cap with a white marble statue of a horse. The well of souls in side the converted monolith is filled with various flammable liquids and lit. Artists from all of Greece are called to Sparta to paint the insides of the new massive temple complex. meanwhile Ithacan sailors are sent to sail across the north and the the west and spread the words of Kai Turn 13 Peace descends upon the people's of the Peloponnese, their Lord is both mighty and kind with great works being constructed to him across the land especially the vast new temple which stands in Sparta. Thumos is dead, it can be the only explanation for the disappearance of the bloody God and his followers. Strange tales are abound of them being possessed by madness and carving out their own eyes. Leader of the Ithacan explorers, Odysseus, returns sharing tales of a far western land "Itallia". As Greece Stabilizes the Kai meets in secret with Picidice and teaches her the story of how he came to this world and lead the people out of the darkness with his twin brother, the Demon of the east Orubashi, and his younger brother, the brine lord Theokaisos. He tells her of the old mother and the primordials that kept men in the darkness and of the struggle of the Firstborn to kill her and better the world. A loose political union is formed between the nations loyal to the three brothers and the Prota is officially formed. Greek colonists arrive in upper egypt. Odysseus sets sail for Itallia once more hoping to peacefully convert they people to the worship of the firstborn Turn 14 The lands of the prota remain at peace and the union of brothers has helped to further consolidate power. The Peloponnese a land once torn apart with bloodshed and war is now a land of prosperity and those loyal the the prota are quite possibly the happiest in the land. However priests of kai are becoming more and more corrupt even in the capital Pylos many priests keep huge harems of young boys and girls whom they take from the local villages as payment for the blessings of The Kai. Odysseus sets out on his journey to Italia and lands near the city of Croton, the locals are ethnically Greek and display immediate hospitality to Odysseus and his followers. They are in awe of the sight of The Kai but are nervous of another God showing up in case they offend the Gods which hold sway over the lands of Italia. They ask that The Kai try not to provoke the other Gods. Odysseus, meets with many of the Greek colonists and declares that there shall be no war between the kai and the Italian pantheon, he seeks to establish trade between the lands and if they wish return some of the refugees to Greece. In Thebes the people are in awe of the white horses which gallop across the ruined temple of Karnak which was destroyed long ago during what is known as The Scourging of Thebes. They welcome a new divine presence after the extermination of what they called The Theban Triad. Turn 15 The Great Union Three fleets converge upon the island of Skyros, through the dark waters, the single eye of the Moon staring down at them. The southern tip of the island is a bustle of activity; lights swimming about the beaches, poles brought standing, food being prepared, lines of smoking fish wafting its salty odour across the gathering. On the cliffs towering over, there is but a few torches, their dancing flames lighting the movements of hooded figures preparing a strange altar. The fleets arrive in the makeshift harbour, and down from the ships come folk from West, East and the Sea. Kataigidos, son of Thekasios, Damjan, Mouth of Orubashi and the Prophet of the Kai are among them. They do not greet each other, but instead the three walk silently up the cliffs by way of ancient stairway cut into its side. There they reach the altar, and more torches are lit by the attendants. The three remove their hooded capes, white, blue and black and in swift movements take out obsidian knives from the rolls and spill blood from their hands, letting it pour into the hollowed altar. The attendants bring sea salt, soil and rain water and mix it into the blood. The distant sound of a million voices sounds in the depths and the stars seemed to whirl around the heads of those on the beach. The three prophets of Sea, Sky and Land spoke in unison; The Old Mother birthed us, the Old Mother calls us. The Heavens have come around in perfect harmony, union of the three sons of the universe, formation of the world. Old magic and new tidings bring us together, RISE PROTA GENNETHEI. And suddenly the terrible sound stops and the stars return to normal. It is done. After the bonding the three descend and shout out praise for the three great ones, having guided us so well it is time to put their powers together to make for an improved world, and may our enemies tremble, and let them cower upon thought of attacking us. Together we are strong, united may we last. Then, food and drinks are spread about, sizzling pork and grilled sardines, poached pheasant, all the creatures of the world. Wine and beer and rum to make the blood run fast in their veins and bring happiness to them. The guests of Epithus are present as well, and they are given as much as well. As the fires die down there is one last task. Damjan and the Prophet of Kai are united under a sacred bond of marriage, and they take themselves under the sweet blankets of night. May the Chosen Child come of this holy union, and the friendship of Kai and Orubashi strengthened. The Return of Death Dakephetia daughter of the now dead god of the underworld returns to Sparta after consuming the souls of the living be become a god herself, she arrives asking for shelter from the goddess of life Eirine. Betraying the old pact made with her father she is taken to the white tower in the center of Greece and locked away, she will eventually die here murdered by her own followers in a fit of rage and madness. The cleansing of Greece in a vision to his priests and priestesses the Kai tells them that they have disappointed him in taking harems of children as payment, he demands they be released. but seeing as children cant manage the staggering journeys home he asks the brilliant schools and universities be established for the children instead. He asks the women of the faith to educate the masses of the faith and the world around them so that they may be smarter, stranger and more powerful than those who forsake the Kai. The people hear the Kai's orders and drag the guilty priests out of the temples and disembowl them in his honour. Priests and members of the white legion begin slowly moving north and teaching the peoples the way of the Kai, they tell the story of how he ended the constart fighting in the south and how he and his brothers are going to bring a era of peace and salvation, they speak of a chosen child born to be of two gods through a mortal woman. while the legions aid the people in their daily duties and building vast and elaborate universities. In Thebes a young girl is chosen to lead the people and is crowned the second oracle of Kai, here to help him free the people from Sekhmet's rage. Turn 16 The oracle returns home, to the Peloponnese in shock of the treatment of women and of The order of Kai in her absence. many of the now vacated positions higher up in the order are replaced with women. The order which has almost always been primarily female begins to preach tolerance among the disciples of Kai and in the many newly established universities. The disciples of Kai are urged to live together as one nation and provinces are established with taxation to the Order and to avoid corruption in their spending a council of kings and provincial rulers is formed to deal with redistribution. Kai's priestesses have finally reached the border with the nature goddess Eirine, in their attempt to convert all the peoples south of her. Pegasid riders who accompanied the many religious figures begin conduct scattered guerrilla style raid on her territory at the behest of Orubashi and Dakephetia. Three days after choosing his second Oracle a familiar rock falls from the sky and a group of men on winged horses appears before her. The town is in a uproar of women attempting to touch the rock after seeing the riders, demigods themselves, arrive in the battered Thebes. Relationships One of the three children born to the old mother along with his twin Orubashi and younger brother Theokaisos. Uncle to the second brine lord, the only child of Theokaisos, Kalichara Kai is married to the Patron goddess of Rhodes Femercine, the two have a pair of twin children named Eirini and Erepio.